The Over Side
by Miss Scarlet Sharime
Summary: This is a Fan Fic me and my mate Lauren has done it is base on are anime Selfs in naruto XD But it not finshed Yet so And it is my first story i have put up on the net so Be nice


The Over Side. (Made up story)

One Dull grey morning the place was quite and all of a sudden from nowhere there was a smash sound 

**-Scarlet was being attacked by her very own sister that has being under a mind spell for a few years now and has not snapped out of it but of cores as Sapphire Was Scarlet`s Big sister she knew how to counter attack them without hurting her-**

"_Sapphire Snap out of it all really I mean it your starting to piss me off"_

**-As Scarlet Kept trying to get her sister out of the spell she jump back up on to a building and hide behind a water tower getting her breath back just before her sister can use her water Justus on her-**

"_Ok getting pretty pissed off"_

**-Sapphire poured water over her body and freezes and clapped her hands and the ice shattered to piece she lifted her arms up and screams the ice scatters all over the place and flames start to show from her hands then all of sudden you hear a voice-**

"_Scarlet help me I can't break free I need you to get me my emblem from the bottom of the lake or I won't be able to break free please help me"_

**-Scarlet knew it was going to be hard to get to the lake she first has to lose Sapphire or trick her to give her at least a couple of seconds to warp to the lake. Sapphire Jumped over the building and came crashing down and landed right in front of Scarlet and grabbed her by the neck and threw her through the building and laughed and watched it crumbled into tiny little pieces and walked away-**

**-There was a silence pause and then a big bang came behind Sapphire she looked around and took cover as a building came flying towards her, she looked over at Scarlet and laughed-**

"_Looks like I have misjudged you girl and your powers"_

_**-Scarlet laughed and smiled at Sapphire**__-_

"_You have no idea what my powers are like and you're going to the feel the wrath once Sapphire gets you out of her body she will kill you for hurting me and killing those children"_

_**-Sapphire eyes turned a very dark red and then she ran and kicked scarlet up into the air and jumped up after her and grabbed her by the head and threw her down into the ground-**_

"_Scarlet your sister Sapphire is never coming back scarlet you are going to be all by yourself without anyone to take care of you and you will suffer like I did when your parents killed mine"_

"_That bullshit Sapphire would never leave me so I suggest you get out of her body"_

"_Or what Scarlet you well tries and kill me ha! You can`t even touch me"_

"_I don't need to"_

**-As Scarlet lays on the ground wiping her mouth from the blood slipping out. Sapphire looks at scarlet slightly confused then feel very cold and she started to notice that she was freezing and she couldn't stop it Sapphire was using her main power to freeze her in one place-**

"_Scarlet now you have you got to kill me you can't save me it too late and you're not strong enough and either am I kill me before any more people get hurt I will be back I promise I might have chance to break free just please don't let it now I can't hold myself back any longer" _

"_What! Are you fucking crazy I ant killing you!"_

"_For god sake Scarlet Do it! How heartless can you be you would rather save one person than save many"_

"_I...I don't know what to do…. I can't kill you"_

"_Just do it"_

**-As Scarlet laid on the floor thinking her sister body getting colder by the second, Sapphire laid out a scream in pain-**

"_Fine!"_

**-As Scarlet stumbled to her feet she looked up at her sister in pain Scarlet close her eyes and reopens them as they changed to a different color like a bloodlust color, Scarlet then jumped onto the nearest building making a hand sign, her hands started to glow red and then orange like a fire burning in her hands she pointed her hand to the ground one on the ground and one in the air the one on the ground gave out a big bang and the building Scarlet was standing on crumbled to pieces as the blast headed down to her sister she pulled out her sword and slashed it in the air with her over hand hitting Sapphire throwing her back in to a wall-**

_- _**Sapphire get thrown into the wall and crashes right through it and lands have way across the town and sits there bleeding and laughs then has a smile on her face with a tear coming down her face with her last strength she sent a fire ball up in the air to let Scarlet know that she had did it-**

**-Scarlet came running to Sapphire side-**

"_Sis is your suffering over yet"_

**-Sapphire looks at her sister with a tear coming down her face and smiles-**

"_Am free Scarlet am finally free"_

"_Good I don't want you to suffer"_

**-As Scarlet sat by her sisters side the towns people came out form hiding they saw Scarlet sitting on the ground and sapphire sitting there-**

**-Sapphire smiles at her sister and looks up with tears in her eyes-**

"**it time for me to go sis I won't be gone long be strong I will return promise me you won't let any more people get hurt I will be back soon a new me will be born"**

**-Sapphire clapped for her sister saving the town and closed her eyes and died-**

**The town people stood in silence and laded flowers for her as they knew it was only a matter of time before she would go.**

As a couple of months past scarlet was staying with a new friend she was asleep on night then all of a sudden she woke up screaming Scarlet knew it was all a dream the past playing on her mind since she hasn't seen her sister in god know how long. 

"_Agh!"_

"_Scarlet what is it? What's wrong?"_

"_I had that dream again"_

**Scarlet friend hugged her and made her a drink and handed to her**

"_What was your sister like Scar?"_

"_She was kind and caring"_

**-As Scarlet sat in her bed sipping her drink and talking about her sister her friend left her for some time to her own- **

"_Before I go maybe you should check the temple you might find something helpful their" _

"_Um ok then"_

**-As scarlet sat there on her bed confused she put her cup down and fell back on to her pillow looking at a photograph of her and her sister when there were little- **

A strange wind blew into the room and carried the picture of Scarlet and Sapphire up to the temple 

**-Scarlet got up and went into the temple and had a good look around for the photo of her and her sister she found it in front of a stairs that lead to something-**

"**All your questions will be answered Scarlet just follow your curiosity"**

**-Scarlet felt herself being forced to walk up the stairs she could feel her heart beat faster every step she took-**

**She had reached the top of the stairs and came to this marble like table and seen a young girl on it frozen and being protected by guards once Scarlet looked at them they bowed **

"_Errrrmm why are you bowing_**"**

**-Scarlet Friend walked in and stood behind her and smiled-**

"_You know that girl__is you lost her and she said she will return we needs to and she has"_

**-Scarlet looks really confused and looked at her friend then walked over to the table and looked at the girl-**

"_Words of my sister before she died_**"**

**-Scarlet friend told the guards to move and leave the room and smiles at scarlet-**

"_She won't be born until she has something that you have scarlet_**"**

**-Scarlet walks over to her and put the emblem on the table where her sister body laid, she then steps back and looks at her friend then brings fire to her hands-**

"_May I_**" **

_**-Her friend smiled and looked at her and nodded-**_

_-_**Scarlet smiles and put her hands together and makes the fire stronger then puts it on the ice and it starts to melt the ice, some time has passed and the body has been fully melted out, scarlet walks up and put her sister necklace around her neck and stands back-**

"_Why isn't it working yet she suppose to be coming back to life now"_

_**All of a sudden a strong gust of wind blew in from now where bringing in sand from the garden covering Sapphire body, Scarlet tried to get close to it to help her sister but her friend held her back and smiled and points to the tornado shape a bright beam of light came shooting out of it blowing the gust away and there was this girl with wings it looks like a angel maybe even a fair.**_

"_Boy it is good to be back Scarlet sorry I was gone so long"_

**-Scarlet hits her sister then hugs her-**

"_Ow what was that for"_

"_Leaving me for so long" _


End file.
